fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fusion Aquaabyss
Some Help Hello there FusionAquaabyss, I saw the home page and I liked it. So I copied it over to my wiki. I also copied the FoldingTabs template but mine didn't come out the same. Please help at this link. Please help. Who knows, you may even like the wiki. Sincerely, Random Kid ( Aspiring Author and Cartoonist) 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Things Look Grim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FusionFaller (Talk) 20:57, 20 March 2009 Missions Thanks for adding to the Mission Pages. Next time could you use the mission Template? --Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 00:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll try mission the mission templates. FusionFaller just told me to edit as much as I can and let other people do the rest I can't do. Sorry if I cause any trouble. Can someone add reward 3 and reward 4? thromnambular saga part 9 gives 4 rewards Dexter Gudie missions Yeah, I'll add 'em. Should be on later today. Moderatorship Hey Aquaabyss! I have never really thanked you for all the hard work you have done recently, an as well as AME I would like to offer you a Moderator upgrade. That means that you'll have the responsability of checking the edits of fellow editors and a new tool to revert any vandalism, mostly what you have been helping us with, only a litle bit easier and a litle bit more constant. Of course your opinion in the wiki will have a little more of weight than a regular user. What do you say? FusionFaller 14:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Bloo do you mean bloo47? Question Not sure what you meant by 'use dailogue for the new pages'. I've been using the templates that are on the help page. Anything else I should be doing while editing the missions? Skin? Admin? Are you serious? I guess, sure... Hey! Hey Im not new to Fusion Fall but I want to know your Fusion Fall name! Also can you move my Bubbleheads code page to the right place? Sorry for the inconvenience! Cheese Ninja Master 05:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) .png Do you know why this is happening? When I try to edit the mission page, all the stuff shows up in one jumbled together paragraph. And when I click preview, even if I don't change anything, the whole mission list is messed up. Can you help? It's okay of you don't. FusionBenny 01:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Editing tables You should turn off the rich text editor if you're going to be editing tables. It just breaks them. It's the first checkbox in the editing tab of your preferences. The Rogue Penguin 04:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) FusionFaller Doom Strider You should just delete the image. It can be replaced with a good one later. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 03:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you I now understand and will follow the guidelines. Thanks for you help --Uzamakiiscool 15:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Usamakiiscoll just wondering why did you delete what i posted? I will be busy. I will try to keep an eye out for them, but I am reading two 500 page books for my summer reading currently so I might not be that efficient in helping. Sorry if I brought any disappointment. FusionBenny 00:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Should I..... Should I continue to modify the "cartoons never coming to fusion fall" page or just leave it alone since "ananymous user" (dont know if it was admin not logged in) deleted it? :) Vandalism Hey Fusion Aquaabyss, I just wanted to let you know that there's been some recent vandalism here. There's a few images that will need deleting and I suggest you block that user, but I think I got most of his edits reverted. Happy Editing, and message me on my talk page if you need any help! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 04:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply Exactly what do you want me to do? I is confused Trivia Pages? Should we start adding Trivia sections to character and area pages? :Sure. You think we should do something with the Fusions? Just the images without a page is bothering me. Predicting Hi Fusion Aquaabyss i'm Aneri,the Admin of wiki chowder.I know your an Admin and all,but i got one answer that's bugging me. How do you know what cartoon network character is coming on the holiday's like chowder for Christmas and Nazz for Valentine's? :Hi Aneri. They are just ideas. The Fusion Fall Staff could've looked at my suggestions. I'm gonna change Chowder to a Shop Keeper. Those unconfirmed Nanos --Keyjedi 21:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just looking around the Inheriwiki, you know the one for Eragon, and they had a speculation page for the next book, maybe this wiki could use one, oh P.S how do you upload a character picture off of FF to your computer then onto the wiki? Oh, Sorry Sorry about the question thing. I just keep wondering...--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 04:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I used the mission templets on Pack Attack but I had to get off so it's half done. I'll finish it as soon as I can. :S--Fusion Lucario 21:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a million! Thank you so much for completing Pack Attack! --Fusion Lucario 23:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How did you... How did you do the my nano team thing mine is not coming out right with the pictures You kept on adding spaces and leaving out Image: and .png. Those are critical for the images. Wait, those images were spoilers You do know that it is a easy click to find them on Youtube. So why don't we have a page to discuss the future theories of expansion and such--KrspaceT 20:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- Still. Some people may have not seen them yet and are still considered spoilers. It's also against this wiki's rules to get pictures of anything not released yet. Fusion Aquaabyss Community Portal Do you think we should start using the Community portal it would help a lot and be a great place for news.--Fusion Lucario 14:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That's like a link to things like Fusionfall fanfics, pages of the week, etc etc--KrspaceT 15:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The news of the Fusion Fall Game is already on the News Section on the Fusion Fall Wiki Page. Besides, those links is not needed and belongs in the Rec Room on the forums. The community portal is a place to discuss editing something.--Fusion Aquaabyss Oh... Ok.--Fusion Lucario 23:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's going to be soo cool when Fusion Fall become free! Where can I find you?--Agent Fordo 21:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I can be found at Sector V doing the Level 4 missions in the Past on April 19th. --Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 23:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Can you get the bad max concussioner in the past?--Agent Fordo 17:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No it's only available in the Future. You can get the Leviathan that looks exactly the same as it though. --Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 18:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit some one messed with the main page Bigblast181 02:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Would like to contact the owner of this wiki Hello, I cannot find a way to send you a message. I have a link exchange request. If you are interested, please contact Jester at www.fusionfallcentral.com or www.wizard101central.com. Thank you Jester What do you think of my new sig?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 18:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, is it possible to get all the items on this page?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 01:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) So, after I finish the game with Dexter as my guide, I can then change my guide and get all the items they have?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 19:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. :)--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 19:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) you? i found a player with a name like your was it you? it was Fusion Zombieabyss 01:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Son Venvor Nope. My characters are The Planetcomet and Doctor Dr.comet. Just another person. Hey, all ranks 0-10 would also assume Wee-Goat status, my bad haha DO YOU KNOW WHERE IS THE BIG MOTHER BLOWFISH? Lol you play Wizard 101 Lol you play Wizard 101? I used to play, but quit at level 10. I'll send you some codes that I get in my email because I have 0 need for them heheheh. P.S. I play Lego Universe lol! ~ Ciao ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|''' (Reply) ]] 22:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering So, why was the pic of Boomer Bango deleted? I see no resean it could've been. It's not like it was in the wrong place or something. Can I have an explanation? Forgot to sign Forgot to sign the last post about Bango with my username, sorry. Oh, and I meant "reason" Loserno09 18:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC)loserno09 You Like Naruto Too I love naruto it is one of my favorite shows!!! Why did you delete Part 1 of 2? I couldn't make the whole mission a link, it was blocked by the spam filter It was incomplete. You need to go to the world missions and create the article from there.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 00:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, Hello From Camp Kidney! parts 1 and 2 were blocked by the spam filter when I tried to create it. You try to make the articles. Warn Templates Hi Aquaabyss, I was wondering if you wanted me to make some Warn templates for warning users if they vandalize or something like that.--[[User:Agent Fordo|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) hmmm. Nah. I'll neve use it anyway :P. Ok, well, can ya think of any templates you might need at the moment?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment. Great, now I don't have to do anything! XD--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to contact Fusion Fall? Because I want to suggest some new ideas to them. Thanks!--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 16:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail them at help@fusionfall.com. That's the only way I know how currently.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 21:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dark Dreadlord to Aquabyss: Ok sry... wud you prefer intellectually challenged? Perhaps forgetful? DarkDreadlord 22:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) help hi i need help getting fusion matter and i cant wait for any new mission so can you help me and my caratcer name is rex saturday uno NPC Template I wanted to edit the NPC template with Fusion form of charcter, but it don't works. Can you help me? Is my ideea good? --Caciulacdlac 16:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The blocks you made can be good I saw the blocked users list and items list as soon as I registered. Thanks for blocking the person who uploaded false images (Zak skate stuff and Kilckflip stuff had their pictures swapped). Can a user delete images or replace them? P.S. an unregistered contributor (71.22.207.139) removed ALL content from the page: Fusionfall Wiki and replaced it with some kind of nonsense content. You'd better block him before he does it again. Oh, and I undid that content to the original content. Billy & Mandy in FusionFall Hello. I'm a administrator of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki, and I have created the article of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. I do not know if it will be well done. You can see it? If you can not, nothing happens. Thanks anyway. Oh! And in Cartoons Represented, an anonymous user put this: "You can also find the ghost duck in Endsville if you look hard." Is true? But I put this in the article of the B&M Wiki. And sorry for my bad english, I'm spanish. --''Con Carne'' right now im ok but thanks for offering Restore Hi, Aquaabyss. I restored your original User Page, but everything didn't restore. Thesuperawesomefanforeverything blanked your user and talk page, and a bit of it isn't restored. Well, it's not my fault. He kept on putting a false code on your user and talk page. I can't even say it, or type it. Thesuperawesomefanforeverything is after me typing "DICK" in every page! And now he's after my pages. I don't know when he'll stop